minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X-L!BS
Hello, this is a page made by VTHERO! If you see an account named Vthero, its mine,I don't know how it was made, but ignore it. This page is made for libs, how to use it: *Read the blank part of the lib *Prepare the blanks *Copy the lib story *Go to the comment sections *Paste the story *And just fill in the blanks Its not necessary to post in the comments, but is it not gonna be kewl if we see other peoples finished libs? Lets Go! P.S:Pls dont edit the stories P.P.S: If a blank has for example (1) in it,that means you have to write it again in a blank that has the same number. P.P.P.S: If you want YOUR libs here, send it to me through my msg wall. Dictionary (No offense intended) *Passive mob: Any passive mob modded or vanilla Minecraft } *Hostile mob: Same as passive mob but with hostile mob }~>Mob *Neutral mob: Same as hostile mob but with neutral mob } *Food: Any type of food (Modded and vanilla MC) *Name: Well.....a name! *Made Up Last Name: Its self explanatory dude c'mon! :D *Noun: Stuff and Things *Verb: Verb *Place: A public place like a mall *Random Exclamation: .........seriously? Just a random word! *Family Member: Aunt, Uncle, Mother, Weird Grandpa ,That other Weird Grandpa , etc *Adjective: Big, Fat, Thin, Small, Tiny, etc *Type of Movement: Type of Movement *Body Part: Do you even Science at school bro? *Made-Up Insult: Well....like "YOU'RE A SLIMY COCK NAZI" #SmoshReference Derpie Stevie Prepare: Mob - Food - Name (1) - Made Up Last Name - Noun - Mob - Food - Verb - Noun - Place - Name - Noun - Random Exclamation - Country - Adjective - Family Member - Type of Movement - Adjective - Body Part - Adjective - Verb - Body Part - Adjective - Made Up Insult - Noun - Name (1) - Verb -Place - Made Up Insult - Noun - Adjective In a blocky Earth-Like digital fictional able-to-do-inhuman-things world called (Mob) (Food) , lives a man named (Name (1) ) (Made Up Last Name). He works at the (Noun) (Mob) branded factory at the west side of the city which is the New (Food) Town. He once has a girlfriend who has the tendency to (Verb) a (Noun) at the "Super Cheap (Place) Who seldom lies" with her friend (Name) (Noun) (Random Exclamation) , She is from (Country). One day our hero gets a call from his nudist (Adjective) (Family Member), he/she needs help from our hero to (Type of Movement) his (Adjective) (Body Part) over to her/his (Adjective) apartment or he/she will (Verb) his damn (Body Part) and call you a (Adjective) (Made-Up Insult) (Noun). (Name (1) ) then (Verb) away the phone, goes to the (Place), and ignore the now angry family member. However our hero is then mugged by some (Made-Up Insult) gay dudes and was hung on a (Noun), naked, (Adjective), and bankrupt in Heaven. *The End **This is my first libby lib libs so I apologize if this one is as crappy as a (Adjective) (Noun) Category:Stories